James Gordon (Prime Earth)
Before Batman Chicago-born and bred James Gordon is a former marine and officer in the Chicago Police Department. He left his hometown with his daughter and headed east to Gotham City where he hoped the crime would be more manageable. Unfortunately, he was completely wrong. Gordon soon realized that crime was so rampant in Gotham that the officers were practically criminals themselves. Three weeks after transferring, Gordon and his partner Dan Corrigan were sent to pick up a young boy named Bruce Wayne, who had skipped school to watch a movie. After getting the kid into their police car, Corrigan and Gordon stopped at a tailor shop on the way to the station where Gordon was given a free jacket as a gift. Gordon, not realizing that the jacket was a bribe, told Bruce Wayne that the gift was because the shop owner wanted to thank the officers for their service, an unintentional lie that Wayne interpreted as Gordon trying to hide his corruption. As the officers dropped the boy off with his parents at the police headquarters, James began to realize the mistake he had made by believing the jacket was a genuine gift. Later that night, he returned to the shop where he was given the free jacket and discovered that, in the back, a group of corrupt police officers and petty criminals were betting on dog fights. Corrigan, his partner, was leading the bets. Gordon, refusing to participate, threatened to turn all of them in but, in turn, was forced to fight the dogs himself when their owners let them loose on him. Beating all of the animals, Corrigan returned the threat on Gordon by suggesting that, next time, the dogs won't be fighting him, but his daughter instead. Gordon had no choice but to back down. As the shop that night, James heard two gunshots down a nearby alley and was the first officer to arrive at the crime scene where Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered. The next day, James received a dog as an anonymous present at his house. Barbara immediately took a liking to the dog that was meant to be a symbol of the threat Corrigan had made the night before. Zero Year When the mysterious vigilante known as the "Batman" started to appear in Gotham, James Gordon, now a lieutenant, is sent to watch over Bruce Wayne's big speech after just announcing the billionaire's return to Gotham. Wayne, instead of focusing on his return, instead points out that the Red Hood Gang is using the Ace Chemical Processing Plant to create a concoction they plan on releasing in the city. When the Red Hood Gang notices Wayne blowing their cover, a couple of gang members begin shooting rockets at the press conference, and Gordon leads a squad of police officers into the plant to apprehend the gang. Before they get a chance to enter the building, the gang closes the doors, stalling Gordon for some time. However, the Batman is already inside, beating up the gang while Gordon tries to barge through the steel door. When the officers finally do get inside, they first discover Batman tending to a wounded Red Hood. Lieutenant Gordon attempts to put the vigilante under arrest, but Batman draws quicker and shoots Gordon in the chest with a pellet. As the madman escapes, Gordon orders his men to apprehend the real criminals - the Red Hood Gang - instead. Several days later, Gordon and his men discover the corpse of Liam Distal, the assumed leader of the Red Hood Gang. Court of Owls After discovering the Joker had hadcut his face off, Jim worked with Batman to find the culprit. He was captured by the villain Dollmaker as revenge for Gordon killing his father many years ago. He was rescued by Batman before Dollmaker had a chance to kill him.Batman: Faces of Death Soon, a strange Gotham fairy tale was beginning to come to life as Batman began to investigate the mysterious Court of Owls. Gordon was called to a murder scene while he was attending a Wayne Enterprises event and worked alongside Batman as they tried to solve the enigmatic case. When the dark knight was captured by the Court in their underground labyrinth, Gordon left the Batsignal on throughout the night, awaiting the hero's eventual return, until it gave out and caught fire. To Robin's demand, the police took the initiative to get a new one. Batman did eventually escape the Court's trap but wasn't able to foresee their plans for Gotham. Unleashing their assassin Talon army on Gotham to purge the city of those deemed unworthy, Gordon and the police department were pushed to their limits to save as many civilians as they could. Before the Talons were unleashed, Gordon was contacted by an anonymous member of the Court who threatened him to the hold back the police force. The commissioner, of course, ignored the warning and, after trying to contact his daughter, was attacked by the Court with a barrage of bombs. Batgirl subdued the Talon sent for Gordon but, after thinking they had won, discovered that the new Batsignal had been switched to shine the symbol of an owl. Luckily, Gordon survived the rest of the night and was kept informed as Batman defeated the Court and one of its rogue agents Lincoln March. The Bat and his allies had reclaimed the city. Death of the Family A year having passed since the disappearance of the Joker, Gordon was attacked by the clown prince of crime in Gotham Police HQ where his entire squadron he had built up over the year were brutally killed by him in order for him to retrieve his face. Gordon alerted Batman and they soon deduced the Joker was attempting to recreate his past crimes. Knowing the mayor was in danger, Gordon stood guard but unfortunately he and Batman hadn't realised the clown had a twist with each crime. He had become more sadistic over time, thus his crimes had evolved. Gordon was later hospitalized after it became apparent the Joker had poisoned his possessions with Joker gas. He eventually recovered but, like the rest of the Batfamily, was deeply scarred by the villain. Arkham War Batman Eternal | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * * * : Gordon is a former marine, and has received all the standard training. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = James Gordon (comics) | Links = | Recommended = }}